Shoveling materials such as snow can be tiresome as well as dangerous work because the snow must be scooped as well as lifted and frequently thrown. Typically, the load of snow is at the end of a shovel which is unsupported, one hand serving as a fulcrum and the other applying force to lift the load. Since it is also necessary to bend over when shoveling, back injuries are not infrequent and since the snow is frequently thrown by the shoveller, exertion occasionally results in heart attacks.
There are, of course, snow blowers powered by engines which facilitate snow removal; but snow blowers are heavy, expensive devices which require maintenance. In addition, snow blowers cannot be used for other purposes.
In view of these considerations, there is a need for inexpensive devices which help with tasks such as removing snow but can also serve other purposes such as moving dirt and debris.